


Pink Virus

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch
Summary: 沙雕沙雕还是沙雕ooc，ooc还是ooc





	Pink Virus

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕沙雕还是沙雕  
> ooc，ooc还是ooc

近来，霍格沃茨陷入了一场病毒恐慌。

该病毒很神秘，病原体不明，病原理不明，像是麻瓜们的黑死病一样，一夜之间如狼似虎地席卷霍格沃茨的城堡。

让我们追溯回8月17日早上（这是东方一个名为七夕的节日，类似于情人节），当年轻的巫师们成群结对地走进霍格沃茨的大礼堂正准备享受早餐时，第一例病例被发现了。

据某位不愿透露姓名的格兰芬多目击者称，当罗恩· 韦斯莱和他的朋友哈利· 波特走出男生寝室，与一大群女生在楼底下碰面时，我们可怜的穷小子R的脸像被蒸熟了一样放射出一种很甜腻的粉色光芒，紧接着这种光芒一瞬间遍布了全身。

“他看起来开始神志不清，像是喝醉了酒一样开始傻笑，我站在他旁边都能听见他剧烈的心跳。顺带一提，他散发着粉光的红头发看起来…… 稍微有一点恶心。千万别在报道里提到我的名字。”

然后，男生女生们都围了过来，担心（也许是憋着笑——至少韦斯莱双胞胎一定是这个表情）地打量他。

“不得不说，他的粉色光更强烈了，简直像只粉色的猪…… 请一定要匿名我！“另一位不愿透露姓名的格兰芬多女生这样说。

接着，我们的救世主H把R送进了医疗翼。

于是，他们错过了真正的好戏。

餐厅里，两位赫奇帕奇，苏珊· 彭斯和贾斯汀· 分列里和斯莱特林的米里森· 伯斯徳依次变成了“小粉猪”——btw，没有出现受害者的拉文克劳统一认为后者最像某粉红色的哺乳动物。

他们被送到了医疗翼，女巨人米里森· 伯斯德在慌乱中打碎了桌上的蓝莓布丁，小S的朋友说小S笑得像中了狂笑咒。

我无缘采访到生意火热的庞弗雷夫人，不过从她严肃的表情和抗拒采访的态度来看这已经超出她小得可怜的能力范围了。

综合此病毒的种种症状，众巫师将其命名为Pink Virus，简称PV。

8月17日注定不平静，上午的草药课上又有一位高年级的格兰芬多布雷迪· 泰勒中了招，中午吃饭时，终于有一个拉文克劳小学妹爱丽丝· 吉尔伯特被送去了圣芒戈，紧接着，韦斯莱家的小妹妹金妮· 韦斯莱也步了她哥哥的后尘。

经过病例观察以及多次实验，庞弗雷夫人终于找出了PV发病契机和救治方法的普遍规律。

一个人爱着另一个深入骨髓却求而不得，就构成了PV的发生条件，而此病一旦发生，无药可医。救治方法有且只有两种；一是获得心上人的钦慕并知晓两情相悦的事实，二是从心底断绝对心上人的好感——由于上述发病契机，后者显然不会比前者简单。

此研究报告一出，如扔石下水激起千层浪，霍格沃茨炸开了锅。

首先，穷小子R的小女朋友拉文德· 布朗大庭广众中一下子哭出声，大喊“罗罗你这个负心汉！”，而令人细思极恐的是，据某不愿透露姓名的赫奇帕奇表示她正站在赫敏· 格兰杰旁边，清楚地看见她的嘴角弯了弯；

“这真的不是错觉啊！虽然她马上五官又纠结起来一脸沉思的表情，但她绝对诡异地笑了！梅林啊，可怕的女人们，她和拉文德可是同宿舍的朋友啊！匿了我的名字，谢谢。”

与此同时，迪安· 托马斯低调跑了一次医疗翼，和韦斯莱妹妹和平分手。——以上消息来自同样在医疗翼的米里森· 伯斯德——至于她看上的是哪个倒霉鬼，就不得而知了（相信大家可以充分发挥想象力）

第二天，拉文克劳的小爱丽丝恢复了原样，传说中她终于获得了同学院某学长的青垂。

然而在上午的魔药课开始前，事情的高潮来了——

斯莱特林的小王子德拉科· 马尔福变粉了！就在他带着他的两个小跟班把格兰芬多三人只剩两人组堵在走廊里挑衅时。

据大方透露姓名的目击者布雷斯· 扎比尼生动形象地还原现场——

“嘿，圣人波特。听说红毛鼬鼠韦斯莱变成了粉光野猪韦斯莱？哟哟哟，我真应该去欣赏一下躺在医疗翼的稀有动物。”D一手撑墙拦住两位Hs的去路。

“闭嘴，马尔福” H小姐皱着眉说。

D没有理H小姐，继续盯着H先生，轻佻地勾着嘴角：“不知道你的疤头散发粉光是个什么样子呢，波特？”

“你涂满发胶发光头发出粉光的样子肯定也很搞笑。”H先生反击。

“我说，幸亏你没爱上火龙，不然你骑着扫帚在火龙面前耍把戏时浑身变粉的模样就要上报纸了。”

然后，事件发生了，D浑身上下霎时间猛地变粉，场面一度非常尴尬。

再然后，D一脸羞愤地转身跑了，逃掉了西弗勒斯· 斯内普的魔药课，留下满脸复杂的H先生和惊讶的H小姐。听说斯内普教授整节课脸都是黑的。

说到这里，扎比突然转过头回避了摄像机——我猜他肯定憋不住笑了。

现在让我们来做一番严谨的推理。

据众巫师八卦，傲慢的D少爷与聪明的H小姐发生过不少复杂曲折的（爱情？）故事。例如D曾嘲笑H泥*种，H曾狠狠打了D一拳；又比如，骄傲的D永远考不过学霸H，麻瓜出生的H反而看不起背景雄厚的D……

究竟是“女人你引起了我的注意力”的俗套霸道总裁爱上我系列，还是“征服我的富家少爷”的狗血八点档？

霍格沃茨一时众说纷纭。

不过，斯莱特林与D关系极好的潘西· 帕金森却断然否定这一推断。

“格兰杰？真是可笑——你们难道没发现每次德拉科去挑衅的真正目标是谁吗？”

说到这里，btw，斯莱特林的P小姐和B先生是欢喜冤家的模范情侣，两人都毫无中PV的危险，处于喜闻乐见状态。

“这几天的骚扰虻很多。比起库尔贝，哈利大概会更喜欢康丁斯基一些。”

疯姑娘卢娜· 洛夫古德迷迷糊糊地说。

这一天，谁都没看见热议的主角D，而救世主H的室友声称H也不在寝室。

“他不会也变粉了躲起来了吧。”他戏称。

晚上的时候，问题多小姐H一个人去看望穷小子R，据仍然呆在病床上的米里森· 伯斯德说，他们两人大吵了一架，最后H打了R胸口一拳，哭着跑走了，而满面粉光的R疑惑地看着她离开的方向不明所以。

第三天，D神秘地出现了，他一如既往保持着目空一切的傲慢模样，身上居然没有了粉光。

跟班之一格雷戈里· 高尔向我描述了早餐桌的情景：

“德拉科一直若有若无地瞟向格兰芬多的桌子，还隐隐约约地傻笑。邻座的潘西意味深长地说：‘你终于搞定了啊？’

‘那当然。’德拉科得意地挑眉。

我很困惑，完全不知道他们在打什么哑谜，不过我顺着德拉科的目光看过去，发现格兰杰气愤地插着她的牛排，而她旁边正坐着失踪一天的波特，他正将头深深埋在早餐火腿里，不知道是不是错觉感觉他的耳朵是红的。”

“——绝对不是错觉。”跟班其二文森特· 克拉布插嘴道，“后来布雷斯吐槽德拉科，不用PV病毒，脸就已经泛着闪瞎狗眼的粉光了。”

看来D已经默默解决了自己的“粉粉的小问题”，韦斯莱妹妹小J的粉光似乎有所消退，然而她可怜的哥哥R小朋友依然迷茫地躺在医疗翼思考人生。

丽塔将为你持续跟踪报道最新情况。

PS. 再次由衷感谢乔治· 韦斯莱和弗雷德· 韦斯莱贡献的图片

你的  
丽塔· 斯基特

（附冒粉光的德拉科· 马尔福逃跑动作的高清无码大图

——END——


End file.
